


[Podfic] Tourists

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: They spend a week in Rome and then make their way to Naples. They observe and admire. When they get to Pompeii, the weather is perfect. Warm, but not hot. Clouds float above Vesuvius like smoke.





	[Podfic] Tourists

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tourists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007) by [Kaneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneko/pseuds/Kaneko). 



Length: 14 m 00 s. Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/l2ou8ycgd11bekaoeczku70telcctbuw).


End file.
